Treacheron
For an fan-fic article about Treacheron in the PRLG Fan-Film, see also: Treacheron (Charlie Adler) ' Treacheron' is/was the second villain introduced in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . 'Character Background ' ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Treacheron, a loyal servant whose name, ironically, is based on the term "treachery", was the second general of Scorpius ' army. He had a mostly white and blue outfit with manta ray-like wings as a partial cape behind him; he had a samurai sword, and a blue face with a black-and-white version of his horizon emblem on his head. Treacheron was known as the arch-rival of the Magna Defender . 3,000 years ago, he had beaten the Magna Defender and imprisoned him within the planet Mirinoi for centuries. After Furio 's destruction, Treacheron was appointed the general position. At Scorpius' request, he was sent to find the Lights of Orion. On one occasion, Treacheron was seduced by Trakeena into taking her to Terra Venture to find the Lights and battle the Rangers. He complied, despite knowing that Scorpius would be angry about it. When he was forced to explain himself, he lied that Trakeena had followed him without his permission. When the Lights had finally been found, Scorpius sent Treacheron and Destruxo to retrieve them. Impostra, disguised as Treacheron, tricked Destruxo into absorbing the power of the Lights, and Scorpius, believing that Treacheron had betrayed him, confined Treacheron to a cell. Treacheron swore to make whoever had done this to him pay dearly. The Shark Brothers informed him that it was Trakeena that had set him up. Treacheron arranged some payback. He told Trakeena about the location of the Silver Goblet, then escaped and set up an ambush for her. Treacheron would have slain her, but the Rangers interrupted. Treacheron was destroyed by Leo Corbett in his Orion Armor. Treacheron was resurrected by Hexuba in the Lost Galaxy, but was destroyed by Mike Corbett. He appeared unaware that he was facing a different Magna Defender. 'Voice Actor' * Derek Stephen Prince 'Treacheron's Monsters' * Samuron * Fishface * Chillyfish * Destruxo * The Shark Brothers 'Trivia' *Treacheron was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince, who has previously done voices for other villains and/or monsters during the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Saga (1993-1998) and outside of the MMPR era, most prominently being the voices of Auric the Conqueror (in Zeo), Divatox's idiotic nepfew Elgar (in Turbo and In Space), the mutant Jetara (in 1 episode of Time Force) and Tire Org (in 1 episode of Wild Force). *Treacheron's logo banner can be seen in Captain Mutiny's ship (alongside banners of Villamax, Barbarax, and Hexuba. *His name is contrary to his nature of being very loyal to Scorpius. *In the original Sentai series, Sanbash (Villamax) is the one who had a conflict with Bullblack (Magna Defender, original), Not Bodou (Treacheron). 'See Also' * Sword General Bodou Sword General Budoh - in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Villains (Lost Galaxy)